walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Allen (Comic Series)
Allen is a character first encountered in Issue 2 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is the husband of Donna and father of Billy and Ben. Soon after Donna's death, Allen became very depressed and aggressive. Pre-Apocalypse Gainesville, Georgia Not much is known about Allen's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was employed at a mall in Gainesville as a shoe salesman. Atlanta, Georgia When the zombie outbreak began, Allen and Donna had heard that Atlanta would be the safest place to be due to the military's attempts to make it a safe-zone. Thankfully, they arrived late and found that this was not the case. Going around the city, the family came across survivors Glenn, Dale, Amy, and Andrea, who had set up camp on the south side. Post-Apocalypse Days Gone Bye Allen resides at the Atlanta Camp with other survivors, including his wife, Donna, and his sons, Ben and Billy. He attends shooting practice, and helps fight off the zombies that attack and kill Amy. He is seen later at Amy's funeral. Miles Behind Us Allen and Donna are happy that the group are moving and on the road, and are very happy when the group finds Wiltshire Estates, hoping that they can raise their children there. were happy together while with the survivors as they searched for a new location to stay in after departing Atlanta. However, tragedy struck while clearing out a housing estate. Donna was killed during the clearing, leaving him and the twins devastated. Allen snaps at Andrea after she consoles Allen, claiming that she didn't even know Donna. From then on, Allen keeps to himself and shows signs of mental weakness. Safety Behind Bars From that day on, Allen's mental state began to deteriorate, sometimes at the wrong times. During a fight with the undead occupants of the prison, Allen had a mental break down, and only came around once Andrea began yelling for more ammunition. Allen offers to help find the generator of the prison along with Rick, Tyreese, Dale, and Axel. In the process, Allen gets bitten in the Achilles tendon by a lurker. The Heart's Desire Allen gets his leg amputated by Rick. Allen apologizes to Andrea for his past actions towards her and asks of her and Dale to look after his sons if he passes away. After a long struggle against blood loss and a serious infection setting in, Allen died in his sleep, but not before leaving Andrea and Dale to take the twins as their own. After his death, his body was buried in the prison. Death ;Killed By *Zombie (Caused) While searching further into the prison, Allen remains behind to catch his breath after an incident in the library, when suddenly, a lurker crawls from behind and bites him on the leg. *Rick Grimes (Accidental; Before Reanimation) In order to prevent infection from spreading, Rick amputates his leg with an axe. However, a few days later, Allen dies from blood loss in his sleep. Rick then puts him down to prevent reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Allen has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Donna Donna was Allen's wife, whom he loved very much. Allen and Donna managed to stay positive after the apocalypse and saw Wiltshire Estates as a possible home to raise their kids. When Donna died, Allen fell into a deep depression. The only thing that kept him going was his children. Allen was usually seen crying over his wife's death. Ben & Billy Ben and Billy meant a lot to Allen, and they may have been only things that kept him going. Allen loved his boys, and is seen usually playing with them. Allen also told them dying is part of life from now on. After Allen was bitten, he asked Rick to take care of his children and then Andrea. Rick Grimes Rick and Allen seemed to have a stable relationship. They were comfortable talking about personal things around each other. Even when Rick was unable to think of anything to say to Allen in order to comfort him after Donna's death, Allen reassured him that he knew Rick cared and it was enough, and he didn't need to say anything. Rick also tried to convince him that he was going to survive after he was bitten. Rick cuts off his foot in a desperate attempt to save his friend. Later, Rick tells his 'grave' that he's sorry about the leg. Andrea Andrea did try to resolve things with Allen after Donna's death, but, he grew agitated and argued with her, saying that her loss was nothing compared to his. Although she did try to support him, he refused to let her help him. Andrea tried to talk some sense into him, reasoning that people will die all the time. After Allen was bitten, he rightfully predicted that he would die and asked Andrea to have her and Dale take care of his sons if he did, hinting he may have forgiven her if he trusts her with his children. Andrea was the one who reported to Rick that Allen was dead and showed remorse and sadness. Glenn Although not seen interacting much after leaving Atlanta, it is thought they had a good relationship. When Rick and Glenn arrive back at the camp Allen is the first to go see Glenn asking how the trip went and what he got. He praises Glenn when he finds out Glenn had found some toilet roll. It was likely he was upset after Allen's death. Carol Carol and Allen appeared to be on friendly terms. After Donna's death, Carol was seen comforting and hugging him. At the prison, when Allen is bitten, Carol rushes over to see if he is okay. After the amputation of Allen's leg, Carol was devastated and furious at Rick for cutting his leg off, until Rick explained to her that it was to save his life. Axel Although these two were shown to have little interaction, they seemed friendly towards each other and had a stable relationship for the time Allen was alive. Axel was horrified at the sight of Allen getting bitten, and was saddened. He did everything he could to help Allen in his time of strife. Axel's hair was used to help cauterize Allen's wound. Appearances Trivia *It is revealed by Allen that he is at least 8 years younger than his wife, Donna. However, the script book reveals his age to be 32 and Donna's 36, in which Donna is only 4 years older than Allen. *Hershel Greene was originally going to be the one to lose his leg, but Kirkman felt bad for Hershel, who had lost half of his children, so he decided Allen should be the one to lose his leg.Issue 43, page 30, "Letter hacks" **Similar to Abraham Ford, Allen's death wasn't originally planned to happen until Issue 20 was released. References es:Allen_(cómic) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Amputated Victims Category:Deceased Category:Depressed Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Comics Category:The Prison Category:Greene Family Farm